


La diplomatie

by Shadofu



Series: Un vol de corbeaux [3]
Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaki avait épuisé sa réserve de patience en passant le plus clair de sa journée à tenter d'enseigner les rudiments de la diplomatie à Genji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La diplomatie

Izaki traversait le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, un paquet de cigarettes à la main. Son apparence semblait aussi calme et posée qu'à son habitude, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait. 

Il avait épuisé sa réserve de patience en passant le plus clair de sa journée à tenter d'enseigner les rudiments de la diplomatie à Genji. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que de convaincre le chef du GPS que parfois il valait mieux réfléchir avant d'agir, et même que régler un conflit sans l'aide de ses poings n'était pas si mal que ça. Et encore maintenant, Genji restait dubitatif.

À défaut de pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un - de préférence Genji lui-même -, Izaki était parti faire un tour, le temps d'une pause cigarette prolongée qui s'était avérée totalement inefficace. 

Alors évidemment, quand il entra en collision avec Tokaji - qui sortait d'une salle de classe à l'instant où il passait devant -, son humeur ne s'améliora pas. Et lorsque Tokaji se mit à protester bruyamment, les sourcils froncés, ses nerfs lâchèrent.

\- FOUS MOI LA PAIX OU JE T'EXPLOSE LA TÊTE, CONNARD !

Alors que Tokaji le fixait bouche bée, trop choqué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, Izaki se sentit envahi d'une intense satisfaction.

Qui disparut lorsqu'il aperçut ses amis du GPS qui le regardaient avec curiosité de l'autre côté du couloir. 

\- C'est donc ça la diplomatie ! s'écria tout à coup Genji, la lueur amusée dans ses yeux démentant le sérieux de son expression.

À ce moment-là, si Genji n'avait été que son meilleur ami et pas aussi son chef, il se serait reçu un poing des plus diplomates dans la figure.


End file.
